La Reunion
by Torresx2
Summary: La Reunion: Un 99% de hombres y, cuando mucho, 1% de mujeres ¿Y el Maestro esperaba que ellos simplemente se quedaran sentados mientras ellas iban a esa reunión llena de idiotas y testosterona? Ja! Makarov como que había olvidado de que gremio era Maestro.
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo 1: ¿Qué ellas están dónde?**

Todo estaba tranquilo… de alguna manera.

Natsu, Gray y Gajeel peleaban entre sí como de costumbre, Mira y Kinana iban y venían con bandejas de comida y bebidas, Cana estaba acompañada por su novio el Barril de Cerveza, Macao y Wakaba charlaban sobre viejos tiempos y mujeres jóvenes. Y el Maestro observaba todo, sentado sobre la barra del bar.

-Esto está durando demasiado ¿no creen? - dijo Gray, con el puño de Natsu aun pegado a su cara.

-No sé a qué te refieres- el pelirrosa se encogió de hombros y fue a por Gajeel.

-Yo si te entiendo- el tercer muchacho evito una patada y se apartó de la pelea- hay algo raro aquí.

-¿Raro? ¿Cómo qué?- cuestiono Natsu, sin entender porque se detenían.

Comenzaron a detallar su entorno, a todos sus amigos dispersos por el gremio, buscando algo fuera de lo normal; Gajeel sentía cierta presión en el pecho, como si algo importante faltara, mientras Gray se sentía extrañamente ligero. El Dragneel, muy extrañado, les pregunto:

-¿Alguien ha visto a Lucy?

Los pelinegros intercambiaron miradas de asombro por ser más lentos que el tercer muchacho. Buscaron, sabiendo cual era el objetivo esta vez, pero no estaba Lucy. Ni Levy, Juvia, Erza, Wendy ni Charle. Lucy podía estar en casa, escribiendo su novela o haciendo compras. Erza podía estar de misión, al igual que la Dragon Slyer. Jet y Droy estaban ubicados en una de las mesas, por lo que Levy no estaba haciendo ningún trabajo; tal vez tenía la cabeza en un libro, en algún lugar.

Para Juvia no tenían explicación.

Gray aparento no darle importancia, no quería que pensaran que realmente le interesaba, porque después ¿Quién podía soportar a ese par de tarados molestándolo? Cuidado si no se sumaba un impertinente más. Pero seguía siendo extraño; si Juvia salía de misión, por X o Y, le avisaba antes de partir o le dejaba algún recado o nota. De lo contrario, estaba por allí en el gremio, observándolo o dándole ánimos cuando estaba en alguna pelea contra Natsu.

¿Dónde estaría?

-Falta la enana, la coneja, el charquito, la mocosa, la gata blanca de la mocosa y el demonio- los tres hablaban bajito entre ellos. Gajeel agrego- podemos divertirnos sin que nos molesten.

Gray y Natsu también sonrieron, pensando que nadie se quejaría por _Todo el desastre_ , _Tanto ruido_ o _Desnudarse solo porque sí_. Al menos hasta que miraron más allá de sus narices, a sus amigos y compañeros.

Jet y Droy parecían angustiados, cuchicheando entre ellos. Max y Warren sonreían, charlando con Visca y Alzack, lo raro era que miraban constantemente alrededor como si no quisieran ser escuchados. Asuka, justo a sus padres, no apartaba la vista de Natsu, Gray y Gajeel.

Por otro lado, en la barra, se notaba la tensión entre Elfman t Evergreen. Las hermanas del muchacho miraban con curiosidad, mientras Laxus y el resto de los dioses del trueno trataban de no reírse al ver ese _Discusión de Pareja_. Finalmente, Elfman hizo un comentario, Evergreen discutían, Mira parecio estar de acuerdo con ella y entonces Laxus pareció enojarse, metiéndose en una discusión con la albina. Ahora Freed y Bixclow encubrían sus risas y Lisanna intentaba poner orden.

Por ultimo llego Happy, muy agitado, hablando a gritos.

-¡Natsu, esto es terrible!- chillaba el exceed, volando hacia el pelirrosa. Aterrizo en una mesa y comenzó a pasearse nerviosamente, hablando de manera atropellada- esto ha sido una mala idea, lo sé, pero nadie me escucho, Natsu. Se ha ido sin mí, y ahora está allá sola. Puedo sentirlo, Natsu ¡Puedo sentirlo! Mi rival en el amor… mi rival en el amor está allí…

-No te estoy entendiendo nada, Happy- lo interrumpió el pelirrosa- ¿de qué hablas?

Pero Happy no parecía hallar las palabras adecuadas para explicarse. Se escuchó una sonora risa proveniente del Maestro, quien se acercaba a ellos. El asunto desconocido parecía divertirle, lo que le gano malas miradas de su nieto y Elfman, y esto hizo desconfiar a los tres muchachos.

-Él está hablando de Charle y las demás chicas- les dijo tranquilamente.

-Pues ya que lo mencionas ¿Dónde están Erza y las demás? - pregunto Gray.

De todo el gremio, eran los únicos despistados que no habían escuchado de la reunión de magos gremiales que se estaría realizando en esos días. Cada año se reunían los Maestros, pero en esta ocasión serían los magos miembros de los gremios, una pequeña comisión, para que interactuaran entre ellos ya que eran quienes tenían mayores diferencias.

La cuestión allí era: aparentemente, el grupo de Fairy Tail serían las únicas chicas allí, técnicamente.

-¿Qué?- a Gajeel se le crispo la expresión- ¿Y eso como por qué?

-Blue Pegasus, Lamia Scale, Saberthoot, enviaron pequeñas comisiones compuestas por chicos…

-Entre esos, mi rival en el amor- seguía mascullando Happy.

-Y hasta donde tengo entendido, muchos gremios hicieron de igual manera- retomo Makarov como si nada- pero de eso me entere cuando ya ellas se habían ido. No le pedí a ningún chico que fuera porque mantenía la esperanza de que, al ser ellas nuestra comisión, evitarían cualquier discusión y posible pelea tonta, a diferencia de ciertos mocosos que me rodean. Si las contamos a ellas, creo que no habrán mas de 10 magas entre todos los asistentes.

En resumen, estarían rodeadas de hombres y testosterona; ellas solas con unos… muchísimos sujetos, pues eran todos los gremios de Fiore. Y esto no les gusto para nada. Jet y Droy podrían no estar en la reunión, pero Gajeel sabía que no eran, son ni serán los únicos en mostrar interés en Levy y podía jurar que no faltaría el guaperas que intentaría ligársela.

Por la mente de Gray pasaban otro tipo de pensamientos, que por alguna razón le parecían más de otra persona:

 _-Juvia esta tan triste y sola sin Gray-sama – se lamentaba la maga de agua, con una pose dramática._

 _-No te preocupes, me quería Juvia. Yo estoy aquí para ti- Lyon entraba en escena, como todo un príncipe azul, para abrazarla. Y por alguna razón no tenía camisa._

 _-Aw, Lyon-sama, Juvia está feliz de que este aquí. Juvia quisiera quedarse así para siempre- exclama la chica, muy cerca del rostro de Lyon._

Gray detuvo sus pensamientos allí, ciertamente asustado de donde habría salido esa imaginación suya, que ni al caso venia… ¿O sí?

-Es injusto que solo las enviaran a ellas- se quejó Evergreen con una mueca.

-Seguro fuera sido divertido…

-Ni soñarlo- interrumpieron, con gruñidos y mal humor, Elfman y Laxus, a Mira, quien los fulmino con la mirada. Principalmente al rubio.

Gajeel y Gray, asiéndose los desinteresados, salieron de allí. Natsu, sin disimular la fiera determinación en sus ojos rasgados, se dirigió a su casa. Happy lo siguió, preocupado.

-Natsu, ¿pasa algo? - pregunto, sin dejar de mirarlo- ¿Qué piensas?

-Buscare algunas cosas, voy a salir.

-¿A dónde? ¿Qué harás?

El exceed azul lo observo, creyendo saber que haría el pelirrosa. Por eso sonrió cuando el respondió:

-Ire a esa reunión- la sonrisa que se extendía por su rostro no era necesariamente buena- las chicas se han olvidado de su escolta.

Y por chicas, Happy bien sabía que se refería a Lucy. Pero él no era quien, para hablar, pues había estado buscando alguna excusa para seguir a Charle hasta allá.

-¿Listo amigo?

-¡Aye, Sir!

…

En el gremio, todos los vieron partir, con sus cejas arqueadas.

-¿No se los dije?- dijo Max con suficiencia.

-¿Cuánto creen que dure la reunión?- pregunto Visca, tratando de no verse tan divertida.

-No sobrevivirá la noche- dijeron todos los hombres que alcanzaron a escucharla al mismo tiempo.

…

Lastimosamente, para llegar hasta el sitio de la reunión había que tomar un tren y por más que Natsu prefiriera irse a pie, si quería llegar a tiempo debía subirse a uno.

Para su sorpresa, en la entrada de la estación lo estaban esperando Gray y Gajeel, quienes se acercaron a él, y sin decir una palabra, comenzaron a empujarlo dentro del lugar, hacia los andenes.

-Oigan, idiotas ¿Qué les pasa? - comenzó a discutirles, pero ellos solo apresuraron el paso.

-Llegas tarde, Salamander- dijo Gajeel- nuestro tren está a punto de salir.

-¿Nuestro tren? Pero si no he comprado boletos.

Se detuvieron junto al trabajador de la estación que estaba recibiendo los boletos para subir al tren, Gray sonrió de medio lado y saco los cuatro boletos. Luego de verificarlos, el encargado los dejo entrar, avisándoles que estaban próximos a salir. Pero ninguno entro: Natsu y Gajeel comenzaron a marearse nada más estar cerca del tren.

-¡Pero ¿Qué…?!- Gray miro con exasperación al par de DS, debía ser una broma- apresúrense o se irán sin nosotros.

-Me siento malito- chirrió Natsu, doblándose dramáticamente.

-Maldita sea- Gajeel se hacia el duro, pero su expresión lo delataba.

Ninguno dio señal de moverse de su sitio, por lo que Gray no tuvo más opción que insistir. A su manera, claro está.

-¡Que muevan el trasero!- les grito, pateándolos dentro del tren.

Un par de sonoras lamentaciones llenaron la estación mientras el tren se marchaba.

…

-Oye, Gray, ¿Qué hacen tú y Gajeel aquí?- pregunto Happy, todo curiosidad. Ya que Natsu estaba tan merado para hablar, él se dio a la tarea de investigar.

-Supusimos que Natsu andaría de impulsivo y seguiría a Lucy y las chicas hasta la dichosa reunión, y conociéndolo, terminaría armando la gorda con esos sujetos. No queríamos que se quedara con toda la diversión.

Aunque, en el caso de que alguien preguntara, ellos dirían que estaban siguiendo a Natsu para evitar que hiciera alguna estupidez. O alguna otra excusa por la que lo pudieran culpar; de ahí invitarle los pasajes del tren, a una pequeña manera de disculparse. Ninguno quería aceptar por qué estaban haciendo todo eso, al menos no en voz alta.

-Pues si tú lo dices- Happy sonrió, pero Gray noto que en realidad el gato no le creía ni J.

¿Pero que más daba? Cuando llagaran allá, probablemente todas las excusas que idearon se irían por el caño.

 **Solo queda el segundo cap de este two-short, espero que les haya gustado y les traeré la segundo parte lo mas pronto posible**

 **Nos leemos!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2: ¿Qué Ellos Estan Donde?**

Estar en ese lugar, no había estado en sus planes el día anterior. Por ejemplo: Lucy habría querido estar en su casa escribiendo su novela, Juvia estaría feliz quedándose en el gremio con Gray-sama, Levy tenia libros que estudiar, y Erza y Wendy habían planeado tomar una misión juntas. No tenían idea de que terminarían allí.

-Kun kun ¡Que buen parfum!

-Estas hermosa este día, Lucy.

-Te traje jugo de naranja, Levy. No es que me preocupara que tuvieras sed, ni nada.

-Wendy, ¿puedo ser tu hermano mayor?

Juvia observo como como su grupo de amigas fue rodeado rápidamente por los cuatro delegados de Blue Pegasus; quienes, casualmente, siempre las rodeaban. Tal vez era la primera vez que Levy era el objeto de las atenciones de uno de los chicos, pero parecía estarlo manejando bien. Estaba abrumada, como cualquiera, pero ni se dejaba llevar por los encantos del moreno, ni era grosera.

Erza, por otro lado, estaba cerca de golpear a Ichiya-san, y seguramente no lo había hecho porque se suponía que ellas no causarían problemas. Lucy estaba llevaban una amable conversación con Hibiki y Loki, quien había venido del mundo de los espíritus por solo el-sabia-que, y había logrado arrastrar esa aparente calma hacia sus otras dos amigas, sacándolas de momentos incomodos.

Juvia era la única tranquila. Los demás hombres allí estaban muy entretenidos bebiendo con sus amigos y concentrados en las otras tres chicas, de otros gremios, que también habían asistidos, y parecían menos riesgosas.

Y no era de extrañar, Fairy Tail no tenía su fama únicamente por los hombres que la conformaban.

-Juvia.

-Lyon-sama.

El chico le sonrió, como si estuviera verdaderamente feliz de verla. Sin embargo, no estaba tratando de "conquistarla", pues ya se había dado cuenta que ella solo tenía ojos para Gray. Lo que era un alivio, de esta forma el mago de hielo llevadero y agradable. Juvia lo apreciaba.

Aunque ella estaría muchísimo más feliz si Gray-sama también estuviera allí.

…

Erza pareció no soportarlo más y, luego de 10 minutos, dejo a Ichiya colgando de un candelabro y a sus Trimens, bajándolo de allí. Lo cual le dio cerca de una hora de tranquilidad, mas, con la llegada del anochecer otras sorpresas se acercaban.

¿Qué era una noche de reunión de magos jóvenes, sin algo de música y bebidas? Y como eran chicas, y los hombres allí no era ciegos, mucho menos luego de beber, ¿a qué féminas se acercaron para invitar a bailar?

Sabiendo esto ya muy bien, cierto ser oculto entre las sombras hizo lentamente su aparición, llegando todo cubierto y enmascarado al grupo donde Fairy Tail y los dos delegados de Lamia Escale charlaban.

-Buenas noches- saludo, bastante formal- disculpen la demora, tuve inconvenientes en el camino.

Erza lo observo unos segundos, sus agrandados cada vez más. Pero antes de soltar, sin pensar, el nombre del enmascarado, Jura se le adelanto, saludándolo con un apretón de manos. Bajo la atenta mirada de las chicas y la ignorante de Lyon.

-Mystgun, me alegra volver a verte- le sonrió, medio cómplice.

Todo el grupo, menos Lyon, sabía que se trataba del aun fugitivo, Jellal Fernandez. El muchacho continuando con su interpretación del misterioso mago de Fairy Tail, correspondió el saludo con un asentimiento de cabeza. Los demás también saludaron, comenzando a darse cuenta que traía al muchacho a ese lugar.

No había parado de observar a Erza, quien se notaba nerviosa desde su aparición, pero su cuerpo estaba tenso, como si sintiera una amenaza a su alrededor. Y con la hermosa Erza Scarleth entre ese nido de testosterona, y con cierto parfum viniendo de nuevo a su encuentro, puede que así fuera.

La mente romántica de Juvia, la picara de Lucy, la inteligente de Levy y la educada de Wendy pensaron a la vez: " _Mejor les damos espacio_ ",Loki, quien no se había marchado aun cuando la rubia intento cerrar su puerta a la fuerza. Habían acordado no separarse, pero Erza era Erza, y estaba con Jellal, un antigua mago sagrado y además era un tipo que estaba coladito por ella. ¿Qué cosa mala podría pasar? Paso a paso se alejaron, Lyon acompañándolas.

-Charle todavía no regresa- dijo Wendy, preocupada- estaba con los gatos de Sabertooth, iré a buscarla.

-Si pasa algo, danos un grito- le dijo Lucy, pensando si acompañarla o no.

-O un Rugido del Dragon Celestial, eso seguro llamara nuestra atension- bromeo Lyon, sabiendo que esa niña podía cuidarse bien sola.

-Esta bien, ahora vuelvo.

Vieron a Wendy alejarse, por un lado, y por el otro vieron acercarse a cierto maestro. Una mitad de los Dragones Gemelos venia hacia ellos, sonriendo de oreja a oreja. Sting los saludo con alegría, fijándose principalmente en Lucy.

-Lucy-san, que bueno verte- miro a los alrededores, detallando todo- ¿eh? ¿Y Natsu-san?- miro a Levy- ¿Gajeel-san tampoco está?

Procedieron a explicarle la ausencia de ambos Dragon Slayers y de Gray a esa reunión. Lyon y Loki ya se lo esperaban; Sting suspiro algo decepcionado con la noticia.

-Yo vine pensando que podría pelear con Natsu-san un poco- Lucy rio entre dientes, un "poco" no era una forma de pelear que Natsu conociera. El rubio finalmente cambio de semblante y les sonrio- pero ya no importa, ¿Por qué no vienen y se sientan con nosotros? De Saber vinimos Rufus, Rogue y yo, nuestra mesa está por allá.

-Oh, mmmm- todos miraron a Juvia, que lucía un poco apenada- Juvia quiere ir a tomar algo de aire si no les importa.

Sting asintió tranquilamente; para Lucy y Levy negarse era imposible. Pero tampoco le importo mucho. Estos eran buenos chicos que solo querían charlar, no como otros que ya no colgaban del candelabro. El espíritu estelar los siguió de cerca, sin siquiera poder mirar a los lados pues tantos sujetos no le daban una buena vista al lugar.

-¿Te molesta si te acompaño?- le pregunto Lyon a Juvia, que negó ligeramente. Se encaminaron hacia las puertas que daban al jardín- y dime, Juvia, ¿Cómo ha estado Gray?

…

Horas mas tarde, ya casi amaneciendo, Lucy miraba por la ventana de su habitación. Podía escuchar los ronquidos amortiguados de Natsu, quien se había colado a su cuarto y posteriormente a su cama en algún momento de la noche. Ya estaba acostumbrada. Imaginaba que sus amigas estarían en situaciones similares luego de la reunión-fiesta de gremios.

 **FLASHBACK…**

Lucy charlaba sobre cualquier cosa con Loki y Sting, quien no se parecía en nada al rubio que una vez conoció por casualidad en una plaza de Crocus, junto a Natsu y Happy, antes de los Grandes Juegos Mágicos. Era alegre y bromista, muy relajado para ser el maestro de un gremio.

Levy, en cambio, hablada con Rogue y Rufus. Tenían muchísimas cosas más que hablar ya que dos de ellos gustaban de los libros y el tercero no tenía miedo de intervenir, aunque el tema no le fuera familiar. Wendy conversaba con Froch, mientras Charle ignoraba los coqueteos de Lector; Juvia y Lyon le habían dado una vuelta a los jardines y se disponían a buscar algo de beber.

Erza estaba nuevamente cerca de salirse de sus casillas. Jellal se había infiltrado allí como uno de sus compañeros de gremio, para evitar que cualquier pánfilo se le acercara demasiado, porque si, él estaba un poquito celoso. Pero ahora resultaba que las otras tres fulanas que habían venido, se había ido a fijar precisamente en él.

SU Jellal.

Lucy rio de un chiste que hizo Sting y volvió su mirada a otro lugar, sintiéndose observada. Encontrándose con unos ojos rasgados que ella conocía muy bien.

Entonces todo paso rápidamente y al mismo tiempo como una bomba que acaba de explotar; nadie pudo prevenirlo ni detenerlo.

-¡Lucy es mia!- grito el Dragneel, dando un gran salto que finalizo en un puñetazo en la cara de Sting. Loki lo había visto venir y alcanzo a esquivarlo.

Miro un segundo a la rubia.

-He cumplido mi misión, me marcho- sonrió, y agrego hacia Natsu- te la encargo.

Gajeel fue más silencioso, el no grito. Solo ataco y destruyo toda la mesa. Los dos magos de Saber le reclamaron, pero solo cuando Levy le pregunto qué demonios estaba haciendo, el respondió:

-Te largas sin decir nada, a una reunión llena de imbéciles, y cuando llego te veo rodeada de estos sujetos- parecía furioso- no estoy pare juegos.

Y se lanzó de nuevo sobre los chicos. Los tres tigres estaban sorprendidos por el ataque. Pero sabían que los Dragon Slayers, en general, eran celosos, y que si se negaban a pelear solo los molestarían más. Considerando que Sting había querido pelear con Natsu, y que Rogue no se dejaría ganar por Gajeel, siguieron peleando.

-¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no me gusta que toques a mis compañeras de gremio?

Gray había encontrado una excusa para pelear con Lyon cuando Juvia se tropezó y el mago de Lamia la sostuvo para que no cayera. Entre los dos ya habían congelado medio salón. Happy luchaba a arañazos en el cielo con su Rival en el Amor; pero, la mayor sorpresa se la llevaron de Erza, quien se cansó de las acosadoras y las amenazo con una espada, pero las chicas no se quedarían asi, estaban dispuestas a pelear, indignadas por la grosería de "esa aparecida".

-¡Gray-sama! ¡Lyon-sama!- Juvia no entendia, pero estaba encantada de ver al Fullbuster.

-No entiendo que ha pasado- comento Wendy, reuniéndose con el resto del grupo.

-Son unos neandertales- Charle los miro desaprobatoriamente.

-Incluso Erza- Levy miraba a la pelirroja sin poder creerlo.

-Creo que fuera sido mejor no haber venido- se lamentó el peliazul.

-En mi opinión, solo ha sido una excusa para pelear y destruirlo todo de nuevo- el rostro de la rubia decía claramente: " _Mucho se habían tardado_ ".

-Fro también lo cree- sonrió la "rana".

 **Fin de BLASHBACK.**

Antes de irse a dormir vio a Erza y a Jellal charlando a solas en el jardín de la posada. Gray dormiría en el sofá de la habitación de Juvia, aunque la maga de agua había insistido para que fuera de otra manera. Lucy había escuchado a Levy y Gajeel discutir, pero no estaba segura de lo que paso allí. Wendy fue la única en irse a dormir tranquilamente.

El cielo estaba cada vez más claro, pero el sol aún no se asomaba. Sintió un brazo rodeando su cintura. Era cálido, Natsu siempre era cálido. El pelirrosa apoyo la cabeza en su hombro, hablando pastosamente con los ojos cerrados.

-Aun no amanece- su tono era de queja- ¿Por qué te has levantado?

Ella sonrió, volvió a cerrar la cortina y a meterse bajo las sabanas; él la siguió de cerca, acomodándola entre sus brazos y durmiéndose rápidamente. Estaba cansado. Y, ¿Cómo no iba estar cansado?, pensaba Lucy, luego de la reunión de la noche anterior.


End file.
